Home Is Were The Heart Is
by Baby C
Summary: Eighteen year old Katara is leaving the South Pole to live in and attend collage in the wonderful country of America. But when her schoolmates turn out to be less than she thoughtwill she choose a different path? AxK in first chap & ZxK later.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Nick owns everything._

_Hey this is Rei I used to be TanakasHeart but I changed my penname. Of course in reality my friends call me Kikyo ( ya know from Inuyasha)! I am just getting into but nevermind…. This is another one of my fabulous storys! LOL! Please just read… Who knows how good it I wrote it from 11:00 PM last night while watching Avatar tapes until 1:00 am and I did do a little bit of it while watching Inuyasha last night (Two Hearts, One Mind). Really on with the story…._

_**Title: Home is Were the Heart Is **_

_**Authoress: Rei Akiko (formally known as TanakasHeart) **_

_**Genre: General/Romance**_

_**Summary: Eighteen-year-old Katara leaves the South Pole to live in and attend collage in the great country of America. But will her heart let her stay?**_

_**Chapter 1: Departure**_

Katara stood before her Uncle Kesho's ship, the entire Southern Water Tribe gathered around her.

"Good-bye, little waterbender." Her Father hugged her. She smiled weakly at him, he hadn't called her that cince she was sixteen when Gran-Gran passed away.

"Farewell, little sister." Sokka came up to her smirking.

She wasn't that much smaller than him- she was 5'8 and he was 6'0.

"Little am I," Katara she smirked back, " you've been thinking your Mr. Macho man ever cince you got married!"

"That's me." He said hugging his not-so-little sister.

"Bye, Katara, wish you the best of luck." Sokka's wife and her friend – Kikona hugged her.

Katara searched the village crowd for Aang. Were was he? He'd promised to be here, no matter how much it hurt him to see his lover leave. She turned, but just as she did, Katara felt a strong hand grip her wrist.

"Aang." She hugged him tightly.

The sixteen year old had grown up- he was taller- 5'10 to be exact- and stronger.

"I'll miss you so much." She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Katara." He put his fingers under the waterbender's chin.

"I love you, Aang." She said.

"I love you too, Katara."

They kissed one last time before Katara boarded her Uncle's ship, possibly never to return again.

_**A/N: **Okay that was the first chapter. Review please. As I said before I was formally known as TanakasHeart. Now I am Rei Akiko or just Rei, but if you would like to refer to me as Kikyo you may cince that's what all my Inuyasha/Avatar/Anime obsessed friends call me! SO yeah just what ever you prefer. If you have any ideas feel free to e-mail me! _

_Much Love: Rei Akiko aka Kikyo _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar Nick owns everything._

_Hey sorry it took a little longer than usual. But any ways I applied for writer at Avatars-Hangout hopefully Minty will let me help out! _

_Thanks To…_

_**K15: I love your reviews. There so funny! I am still enjoying your story! I do almost the same thing with my reviews 'cept I use Sokka & Miroku! LOL! **_

_**Insane Hiei Fan: I am glad you like it! Grand! Really!**_

_**Zukos Girl: No, this story is going to be more 1800's – 1860's like. You'll see how Zuko fits into this! Katara is eighteen. Oh and I changed that its supposed to say will her heart let her stay. **_

_Sokka: Wow, can we start now?_

_Zuko: No, I think Miroku has something to ask the Rei…._

_Katara: No, ya don't want to let him do that…._

_**Chapter 2: Time Is the True Test of Love **_

Katara stood at the bow of the ship waterbending.

"We should arrive soon." Aunt Kiki said.

She came up beside Katara and watched her niece waterbend.

"Or so your Uncle says." Kiki rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Aunt Kiki do you have no faith in your own husband?" Katara laughed.

"So how is the Avatar?" Kiki changed the subject.

"Hes fine." Katara blushed.

"Your brother and his wife- Kikona how are they? They have been married a year correct?'

"They are fine. Kikona is pregnant." Katara smiled.

"Boy or girl?" Kiki asked.

"They are not sure. Sokka wants a girl as does Kikona. They are going to name it Katana if it is a girl and Kohan if it is a boy."

"Suitable names. Sokka does not wish for bender though I am sure." Kiki laughed.

"I do not know. As long as it does not get him wet I do not think Sokka cares." Katara laughed.

'So what about you?" Aunt Kiki asked.

"Me? What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Any boyfriends?" Kiki asked.

"Katara blushed, " I have been with Aang for a bit."

"Not long though? Well, I kinda thought you may have had a crush on….Zuko."

"What? He and I are merely friends." Katara said.

"He teamed up with Aang right? What happened to the Prince after that?" Kiki asked.

"He is the Fire Lord now." Katara said.

"Ahhh." Kiki said…she had that up to something look.

"You know, Katara, time is the true test of love." Kiki said walking off.

_Rei: Miroku what did you need to ask me?_

_Miroku: I-_

_Katara: NO! –puts hand over monks mouth. _

_I hope you liked chapter 2! Please review tell me if I should continue._

_Oh, when you imagine Aunt Kiki talking she has like a Puerto Rican accent!_

_Much Love: Rei Akiko _


	3. Chapter 3

Okay hey I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I have been a little busy. Time me to thank my wonderful reviewers!

_**K15: Yeah, no one wants to meet Miroku! Lol thanks so much for the review! **_

_**Zukos Girl: Yeah, she pretty much is. Miroku is the perverted Monk from Inuyasha. It comes on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim Mon-Thurs ( re-runs ) 12:30 AM and Saturdays ( new eps) 11/11:30 PM. Thanks so much for reviewing. **_

_**Monito: Zuko became Fire Lord if ya didn't catch that. Thanks for reviewing. **_

Chapter 3: Dresses & An Unexpected Run In 

"Were are we stopping at?" Katara asked.

"A small town- called Akira-not but 100 miles off the coast of the fire nation."

"Fire Nation?" Katara asked.

"Of course we have to pass through Fire Nation waters to get to America." Aunt Kiki said.

"In America are there more people of Fire Nation descent than other nations?" Katara asked.

Kiki sighed, "Yes."

Kiki and Katara were almost thrown to the floor as Uncle Keyaan docked the boat in the port.

"What are we picking up?" Katara asked.

"Just some supplies and some material." Kiki said.

"Material? Please tell me I won't have to wear a red dress every day." Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid the collage your going to has a strict dress code-uniforms and the uniforms are red, black, and gold." Aunt Kiki said.

"The dresses are different from other nations aren't they?" Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they are like mine." Aunt Kiki pinched her light blue southern belle type dress.

( A/N: You know like the Southern Belles wore back Civil War and pre-civil war days.)

"Oh." Katara said trying not sound disappointed.

"You don't like them do you?" Kiki asked a worried expression coming to her face.

"No offense but no and I am used to my watertribe robes." Katara said.

"Oh dear, this presents a problem." Kiki rubbed her temples.

"I'm sorry I-" Kiki cut her off.

"Its okay we'll see what we can do." Kiki said.

"Kiki, Katara guess who has docked their ship in these ports." Uncle Keyaan said.

"Who?" the two women asked.

"Hello, Katara,"

Yes a dreaded cliffy! Well, not a big and I bet you can guess who it is but still a cliffy. So sorry again for not updating. Did you the new ep of Avatar? CLASSIC! Jun was so cool! KICK ASS! OH YEAH!

_Much Love: Rei Akiko _


End file.
